dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flute: The Legendary Namekian
Flute: The Legendary Namekian (フルート伝説の星へいざ Furūto Densetsu No Hoshi E Iza) is one of three prologues to Dragon Ball ROH (Rise of Heroes) which takes place in Age 1000, 216 years after Goku leaves the 28th World Tournament to train Uub (based on the story of MMORPG Dragon Ball Online). ''Story for the prologues and ROH were created by Prince of Sparta AKA Theecho12457 in March of 2012. This story is hoped to be completed by the end of 2013. '''Warning: This article contains violent and gory scenes. Reader Discretion is advised.' Characters Flute Hammer Drumm Miira Grand Elder Sax Trombonne Master Trumpet Garlic Pepper Salt Chile Cinamon Obo Bass Doctor Screw General Snare Ambassador Dwen Dwen Sagas (Warning: Spoilers in Summary) Origins Saga Flute, Trombonne, and Hammer are born into a changing Namekian culture where peace and equality has been traded in for militarial advancements. Their master, Trumpet, strives to keep the ancient teachings present, and by training the guardians Flute, Trombonne, and Hammer, maybe the techniques can be kept over the years. Miira Saga Miira, a humanoid demon in Age 852, along with the Spyce Squad, attack local planets on his path to conquering to universe using time travel: New Namek is his next target. But only 3 Namekians are ready for this battle: Hammer, Trombonne and Flute. And even though they are young Namekians, still learning the ways from an old master known as Trumpet and his apprentice Drumm, they have the willpower and the strength needed for the final stand. When the Spyce Squad arrives, Hammer is killed by Salt and Pepper, who are both defeated by Flute and Trombonne. Garlic then kills Trombonne and an already dying Trumpet is killed by Chile. Angered by these deaths, Flute transforms into the legendary "Might Namek". Garlic and Chile fall to this almighty power, leaving Cinamon to retreat. But when Miira arrives, an epic clash begins, leaving New Namek almost as decimated as it was when Goku and Frieza struggled for victory. Flute almost dies trying to hold off Miira while the other Namekians escaped to Earth, but fortunately is able to escape himself. Chapters Guardians "No longer will we be oppressed! No longer shall we have foreigners invade our lands. Our home will be protected by our legions of strong Namekians. Be proud to be a Namekian, be proud of your home!" A Namekian dressed in red silk yelled to the crowd of his species from behind a podium. Next to him, stood a member of the Zoon-sejin race. The crowd was loud as its voice rampaged throughout the planet. "Thanks to the mighty Zoon-seijins, we have weapons! We have armour! We have pride! Please, Ambassador Dwen Dwen, speak to our people!" The Zoon-sejin stepped forward towards the podium and the crowd silenced itself. "Thank you, great people of Namek. Without our current trade agreement, I do not believe that both of our people could have prospered the way we have." The large grin on his face input an discouraging ambiance in the air. His head turned to the Namekian as he continued. "And, I would like to thank General Snare for his hospitality and extending his friendly hand in our strengthening relatioship." he said with keen interest in his on voice. "General, would you like to show the people our surprise?" Snare moved to the podium with ethusiam and a grin that matched Dwen Dwen's perfectly. "Namekians, I give you, our first legion of Namekian soldiers!" Out from the Gathering Building marched a regiment of about fifty young and old Namekians, decoreated in white, metallic armour. On their wrist were mounted blasters, gleaming in the Namekian suns. Their faces, just as blank as their chest plates. They marched in front of the podium and faced the crowd. There was silence for mere moments after the pounding of footsteps calmed. "Standor Namekii!" Protect Namekians. "Stando Namekii!" the crowd repeated before the bursted into an emphatic celebration. Among those in the crowd, an old Namekian leaned on his walking stick, silent, mixed in with the creators of the obnoxious commotion. He picked himself up and began walking backwards away from the podium and to the main village. He parted his way through the crowd and began a lonely walk through the empty streets of the village. The screams and cheers had died down and Snare had began speaking, but it was indistinguishable to the Namekian. He continued waddling from the crowd and looked at the buildings. At one of them, there was a mural. It beheld a tall, muscular Namekian. At the top, in the Namekian language, it read "Nalemshal"- Nail. Below the image read: "Narheriomia as res Namekii"- Hero to the Namekians. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Prince of Sparta Category:Namekians Category:Characters